Dinner Time
by take the purple pill
Summary: The guys have been gone for a few days and Jamie decided to make them a big dinner for their first night back. Mostly for her huge crush on Dean but he can't feel the same way. But then why is he acting all funny after dinner. Did something happen on the hunt or is he just now realizing what was right in front of him? Dean x OC and rated M for later chapter.


p dir="ltr" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"strongAuthor's note: Hi first fanfic so please no hateful criticism. Constructive is always welcome though. Unfortunately I do not own Supernatural. Trust me if I did there would be much more Destiel happening right now. This is just a little fluffy thought bubble that popped into my head and wouldn't leave till I wrote it. Multi- chapter story /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jamie was, to put it lightly, bored out of her goddamn mind. She was sitting in the bunker's main library leafing through one of the books on Changelings. But mostly she was staring off into space. She hated being left at the bunker by her self. It seemed this was happening a lot lately too. If there was a case that was farther than the next town over Dean would dub her as the research man. Saying that just to have all their bases covered someone needed to be at the bunker to research if something came up. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He's right Jamie. It wouldn't be the first time something unexpected happened that we need to call in for." Sam said- as usual taking his big brother's side. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And we don't need you getting hurt," Dean said. "Cause you know you turn into a baby when you get hurt."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dean sure had a weird look in his eye when he said that, she thought, almost possessive. But then he turned around and was back to being a teasing jerk. The little voice in the back of her head seemed to say, /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"but your teasing jerk./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" The obnoxious ringtone- courtesy of Dean- startled her before that thought could continue to far. Tossing the unfinished book on the table she reached over to answer seeing that it was the jerk himself. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What Dean?" She winced as her tone came out harsher than intended./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well hello to you too sunshine. You aren't still pouting about staying at the bunker are you?" He teased. "Just calling to let you know we are on our way back from Denver. We probably will be in between six or seven tonight." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay sounds good." With that there was a little idea hatching. "Are you guys gonna pull an all day drive?" Looking at the clock it was almost noon so they could easily make it. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, we've already eaten lunch so we're just gonna drive till we make it." He almost sounded giddy. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright well I'll see you guys later." She really hated how her voices pitch got higher. Made her sound like a ditzy cheerleader. /spanSaying the traditional goodbyes and see you soon he hung up, leaving you with about 5 hours to plan out the surprise. /p


End file.
